Hidden Soulmate
by BrownEyedDazzler
Summary: Edward and Bella are deeply in love with each other.Neither have the courage to show it.Knowing this,Alice and Emmett create a plan to get them together.Will Edward and Bella ever confess their love to each other? All Human. First FanFic.
1. Brilliant Plans

**Well, this is my first fan-fiction and I hope you like it. I came up with the idea yesterday night at 1:18 a.m [yes I checked the time..I'm like that] and I spent another ten minutes figuring out the base of the beginning..No guarantee that I'll now what will happen..I have a feeling this story and its characters will take on a life of their own. Anyways, for the part you've all been waiting for: **

**Me:** I ...I don't own Twilight!! - run away from computer sobbing-

**Unknown voice:** Poor, poor Author..

**Me:** Who are you?

**U.V:** You're conscience.._duh._

**Me:** OH! Well, sorry readers for taking so long to start the story!

**Conscience:**Suree..*sarcastic tone*

**Me: **Anyways, here you go!

* * *

**BPOV**

_I was walking to school, when a car came up from behind me. I turn around, and see a tall figure coming towards me. I recognized who it was, and ran up to meet him._

_"I can't survive a second without you, my dear,sweet, Isabella," the velvety voice said. _

_"Really?" I asked, eyes wide with realization._

_"Yes,my love, really." Then the young boy reached down to my height, until our lips were a centimeter apart. He reached up to caress my face, and --_

**Beep** Beep Beep Bee--_click._

I groaned loudly as I realized my dream had been interrupted by something as trifle as an alarm clock. Cursing the daylight, I got up and quickly entered the shower, the hot water feeling magnificent against my skin.

I couldn't believe it happened again. Ever since I've set my eyes on Edward Cullen, my best friend,Alice's twin(and Alice, by the way, is dating Jasper Hale,whose sister,Rosalie, is also a friend) I have loved his emerald green eyes, his tousled bronze hair. He's got a brilliant personality. I should know, I've gone to Alice house for so many sleep over I've lost count a long time ago. At school, however, I acted as if he was a good friend of mine, nothing more. But how I wanted to show him my feelings! If only i wasn't too cowardly.

I got out of the shower, and put on a white T-shirt with stripes and a pair of dark washed jeans** [Link on profile]**.I quickly straitened my hair, and headed downstairs.

" See you later, Dad!" I called while grabbing a toasted Pop-tart and putting on my new purple Converse **[Link on profile]**.

"See you, kiddo." Charlie called from the kitchen.

I quickly got into my precious Blue Pontiac Vibe and pulled out of the driveway quickly, worrying what Alice might be up to. She had said she "had a brilliant idea" and she was going to share it with my today. I just hope it wasn't another shopping trip. We just went this weekend.

I pulled into the Forks High parking lot, parking my car next to Alice's yellow Porshe. I got out of the car, and was bombarded by a little pixie.

"Hi!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she hugged me.

"You know, Alice, its only been 8 hours since you contacted me," I reminded her as I forced her arms off me.

"I know that but, I have a brilliant idea to tell you!!" She squealed excitedly.

"Okay Alice..what is it?" I asked cautiously.

"So, my brilliant idea was..."

* * *

**[I'm so tempted to end it here, but I'll add Alice's pov just to give you an idea of why shes so happy]**

**APOV**

Yes!! Bella agreed that she'd go through with whatever my brilliant idea was. She had texted me last night after I had constantly texted her to tell me whether she'll go through with it or not.

She has no idea what I have planned. I know for a fact that she is in love with my twin brother, Edward Cullen. Even though all most all the girls swoon over him, he confided in me that he loves Bella as well. The problem? Neither of them have the courage to tell the other! It's so frustrating, not seeing them as happy as I am with my Jasper. Even Emmett, my older brother (who is dating my friend Rosalie) knows about my cunning plan to get them together**[Oops!Oh well,the cats out of the bag]**. Anyways, here's Bella now. I'm so excited to start carrying out my plan.

"Hi!!!!!!" I screamed as I hugged her the moment she got out of her car. I saw some people's heads turn in my direction, but I ignored them.

"You know, Alice, its only been 8 hours since you contacted me," Bella reminded me, prying my arms off her.

"I know that but, I have a brilliant idea to tell you!!" I practically screeched._She'll love me later for this, _I thought to myself.

"Okay Alice..what is it?" she asked slowly.

"So,my brilliant idea was..."

* * *

**BPOV**

"So, my brilliant idea was... that me and Rosalie could have a special sleep-over at your house on Friday night! We can give each other manicures, watch movies, and maybe even play a game of Truth or Dare!!"

Alice gushed while bouncing.

" Is that all? But Alice, we _always _have sleep-overs!" I whined. Damn the little pixie for tricking me into accepting this.

"But Bella, this will be our 20th sleep-over! It should be special, besides, you agreed." Alice whined accusingly back, pouting ever so slightly.

Sighing, I gave up. "Fine Alice, but only because I love you so much."

" Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Alice said happily.

"Alright Alice, lets go before we're late." I sighed as I pulled her all the way to Rosalie and explained her plan.

"That's a great idea. I'll be there for sure," Rosalie said.

Sighing, once again, I thought, _Why can''t Edward be there?

* * *

_

**There you have it! My first chapter! Should I continue?Please give comments, suggestions, anything would help! The next chapter will probably be in Edward's p.o.v of the same the way, since I'm new to the FanFic World, I would really appreciate it if you were to explain to me what "OOC" and stuff like that means.  
**

**Me:** Review please?

**Reader:** No. Nothing will make me.

**Me:** Then you leave me no choice...Edward!!

*Edward runs to me and Reader*

**Edward:** Yes, Author..*reads mind of Author* ... okay..*turns to Reader and smiles crookedly*

**Reader:** *-*

**Edward**: Please review this story?

**Reader:** *scrambles for mouse and hits review button*

**Me:** I thought so.


	2. Step One:Complete

**I'm back! Well, I'd like to graciouslly thank x7natashax7 for adding my story and reviewing (I'm going to listen to you and countinue writing this) and SuICiDal EmO ChicK for adding this story to her favs. Anyway, here you go!**

**Conscience:** Hello everyone, the Authour is not here right now so-

**Me:** What are you talking about? If you're here then I'm here.

**Conscience:** Oh..well, anyways-

**Me:** No! I'd rather say it myself!

**Conscience:** Allright, just hurry up, I want chocolate.

**Me:** So do I, but that doesn't matter, I have to commit to this story. Now, before you say anything else...I am not S.M so I don't own Twilight.

**Conscience:** Wow.. you didn't even go off crying.

**Me:** Oh, just be quiet.

**EPOV**

"Edward!! Wakey Wakey!" the little demon pixxie said, while simultaneously bouncing on my bed.

"Another 10 minutes.." I reply groggily. It's not that I'm not a morning person, I just wish Alice, my twin sister wasn't my wake-up call. I'd rather Bella had come to wake me up. You see, I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen am deeply in love with the perfect Isabella Marie Cul-Swan.

What's not to love about her? I mean, she's absolutely perfect! She's beautiful, smart, unselfish, firnedly,has a decent sense of humour, and is utterly gorgeous when blushing.

Now back to the present. Alice was currently bouncing up and down on my bed. She was already ready to go to school,wearing her dark jeans,Turquoise Polo, and Silverish Flats **[Link on Profile]**. You might be wondering why I would know the exact clothing? Well, lets just say I've carried a certain sister's shopping bags one two many times.

"Alright, I'll get up,Alice. Now please stop boucing on my bed,"I reply, getting out of room into the bathroom for a shower.

Even if I loved Bella, I doubt that our relationship will become more than 'just friends'. Thats one thing Alice and Emmett have that I don't. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, and Alice is Jasper's girlfriend. Oh how I envy them.

"Edward!!Hurry up!You'll be late!" I heard my mom call upstairs. I got out of the shower, pulled on khaki shorts and a T-shirt, and went downstairs.

"I'll meet you at School!," the pixie says cheerfully.

"Sure, Alice."I get into my precious Volvo, and drive off to school, thinking of Bella the whole way.

**EMPOV (just to make it funny)**

He's coming,Em. B Redy.

~Ali

I had just recieved a text message from Alice,telling me Edward is coming. Its all part of the plan. Me and Alice came up with a diabolical shceme to get Bella and Edward together. And it involves my favourite game: Truth or DARE..Mwahahahahahaaa **(A/N: just had to add the manical laughter ^_^)**

There's Edward's 'precious Volvo' now.

**EPOV**

As I entered the School Parking lot, I spotted Emmett leaning on his Jeep looking at me with a sly grin on his face. Oh dear, I know Emmett, and if his has that kind of smirk on his face, theres something really bad up his sleeve. Guess I'm going to have to sleep with one eye open **(LOL sorry inside Joke)**.

Parking my car next to Emmett's Jeep, I say to him," What is it now, Em?"

"Well, I thought we could have a game of Truth or Dare Friday after School." Oh NO. Truth or Dare?!!? Emmett has something bad planned all right. Last time we played with the girls too, and let me tell you, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at people whose names are Todd the same way ever again.

"Do we have to Em?" I ask impatiently. My first class is Trig, one of the classes Bella has with me.

"Yes, Eddie, or I'll paint your precious Volvy pink and green. AND I'll ask Alice to help me," Emmett threatens.

"Okay okay Em,just go tell Jasper. And, you know I hate that nickname and don't call my car Volvy," I say shuddering. Just imagining what Emmett could do to my car with Alice's help is scary.

"Whatever _Eddie_,"Emmett says, nudging me with his elbow before going off to find Jasper.

**EMPOV **

Yes! Step one of Mission Bedward/Edwarella is complete. Now, where is Jasper...

Em, Bella says K.

~Ali

Great! Shes good to go too.

Ah ha! There he is. I spot him walking slowly toward the building as the starts ringing.

"Hey Jazz. Did you get a haircut?" I ask him once I catch up.

"What is it now Em?"He asks sceptically.

"Well, me and Alice have a plan to get Edward and Bella together, and it involves playing Truth or Dare and Edward agreed. The girls are at Bells' for a sleepover then, since Bella agreed and Rosalie is in on the plan. So I need you to play along,Okay?"

"Hmm..if you really think it will work, alright then."

"Yeah!! Thanks man!" I say patting him (a little too hard) on the back.

"Oof! Em!"

"Oops. Sorry"

As we enter our first class, I walk to my seat with a faint smile on my face.

_This is going to be so much fun! _

**Here you go guys. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Its just that my cousin from America came over and I didn't want to ignore her, and I'm going camping soon and I haven't packed yet (even though my sister has been bothering me about it). Any way, their lame excuses I know, but I don't think I'll be able to update untill after I come back from camping. I'll work as hard as I can for you guys though, so, wish me luck! **

**Me:** Are you going to review now?

**Reader:** No, you didn't update fast enough. And I'm wearing dark tinted shades so you can't make any of the Cullens dazzle me.

**Me:** Fine then... *whips out cordless phone* **(don't own a cellphone =[ ) **Can you do me a favour?.. Yes..How did you know?...Ohh, your visions, I forgot..Alright..Thanks,See you in a few!"

**Reader:** Who was that?

**Alice:** Me!!

**Reader: **So? You can't dazzle me remember?

**Alice:** But I can play Reader Barbie with you! I'll do your hair, andI have just the right outfit...-starts blabbering on about what she'll do-...It'll be soo much fun and...

**Reader:** O.O NOOO!!!!

**Me:** Now will you review?

**Reader:** Yes, just get Alice away from me!! *grabs mouse to click review button*

**So you guys better Review or I'll call Alice to get you! =P....Jks! I can't anyway.. XD**


	3. It is an Art

**Wow! You guys are awesome! So many people reviewed I was as giddy as Alice on a shopping spree in Paris! Thanks to : **FlowHeart (who reviewed both times and kept saying they loved it),

TwilightParamoreObsessor (who got Dazzled by Edward),

SuICiDal EmO ChicK (whose reviewed for both chapters),

PetLover09,

Peppers (),

ChanceTakerHeartBreaker x3,

StarWater Eclipse,

BabyBear08,

Ellie829, and

agodina

**You guys made me so happy I decided to start working on this chapter immediately! Even though I am kind of rushing,hope it satisfies you! This chapter will be about the Trig class Edward and Bella have together. They sit beside each other, and pass notes. The italic will be Edward and the underlined will be Bella.**

**Me:** Is Conscience here?...*looks around*

**Conscience:** Of course I'm here! And I don't like being called Conscience!

**Me:** Well, you always pop up in my mind. Would you like a name then?

**Conscience**: Yeah! How about..well, I don't know..I'll think about it..wait, aren't you supposed to be doing something,Author?

**Me:** Oh YEAH!! Okay, so even though this is really boring and no one really reads this..I don't own the Book Twilight.

* * *

**BPOV**

I go and take my seat in my Trig class, the one me and Edward share (YAY!). A few seconds later,

Edward and his gorgeous body enters the room, gliding into the seat beside me.

"Hello, Bells," Edward says quietly as the teacher enters.

"Hey Eddie," I tease, knowing he hates that name.

"Not you too," he whines, pouting so cutely. I had a sudden urge to move closer to him.

"I'm joking Edward,I know you hate that you started it, calling me Bells" I reply,pouting as well."

"Edward? Do you know the answer?"the teacher says to make sure we aren't talking.

"Yes, it's 7Pi / 6 + 2n*P," **(A/N: That's just a random answer off Google =D)** Edward says.

"Good. Now,if you..."the teacher drones on about Trig. I've already learned this with Alice; she uses studying as an excuse to go shopping for 'study clothes'. She'd probably buy 'shopping clothes' to shop with.

Grabbing a piece of paper, I write my question down and pass it to Edward.

How did you know that was the answer?

He reads the question, and replies.

_I heard what the teacher said and someone whispered the answer nearby. _

You have a good sense of hearing.. do you have any bat in your family tree?**(A/N: Get it? Bat=Vampire;Bat=good hearing..even though Ed's not a Vamp, I just had to do that)**

_Hearing is an art of the mind. It takes great initiative to earn this great the very talented few among can truly master this exquisite art. _ I almost laughed out loud when I read that, but kept quite and played along.

Could you teach me this art,oh master? Edward turned to me at my reply,throwing me a dazzlingly beautiful crooked grin.

_If you think you have the skills. You have much to learn,little one, much to learn._

Thank you Sensei.

Just then the bell rang. Me and Edward hurried to get out of the boring room. The moment we entered the hallway, we burst out laughing.

"So, anything new?"Edward asked as soon as we were done our little fit of laughter. We started walking toward our classes.

"Not really. Alice forced me into agreeing to have a sleepover on Friday with her and Rose."

"Demon Pixie, is she not?"

Giggling, I reply,", what about you?" I asked him. Truthfully, I wanted to know everything that happened to him, but I couldn't say I had to appear just mildly curious.

"Sadly, Emmett,Jazz and I are playing a game of Truth or Dare on Friday."

"Oh NO! Will your parents allow it?'' I asked, worried about what dares Em might unleash.

"They'll have to, or Emmett will be grumpy all a grumpy Emmett is just downright scary."

Shuddering, I say,"He'll be that disappointed?"

"Yes, he seemed really excited."

"Oh well, good luck surviving Friday."

"You too. Who knows what Alice will do?" Edward says,walking a way to his next class after dropping me off to mine.

_If only things could get better..._

**Here you go! Its just an overview of how Bella tries to hide her feelings for Edward by joking around with him (Now **_**who**_** does that remind me of....).Sorry if Its not good or too , questions,comments,suggestions,ideas,I'm all for it! It would help if you guys gave me ideas for dares and truths to ask for the girls and boys...other than the ones that is part of Alice and Emmett's plan that I've already figured out..oops I said too much! Oh well. Anyway, its 12:20 am right now, and my parents are going to kick me off the computer soon. Got to go!**

Me: Hello, Reader, will you-

Reader: NO! I still have the glasses on and I threatened Alice that I'd burn her credit cards if you make her come again. So HA!

Me: Fine, I guess I have to resort to extreme measures..OH JAMES!!~

James: *runs up to Author and Reader* Yes?

Me: GET THEM. *points at Reader*

Reader: *gulps* O.O Okay Okay, I'll review -clicks reveiw button-

Me: NOW DIE JAMES. -pushes James into pit of fire that appeared behind him-

James: NOOooo...-dies-

Me: Now review my sweet Readers! =D


	4. The Sleepover

A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back! If you want to know, the trip was fun,especially the water fights. The only problem is that my cousin and his friend scared me,so when I turned around and ran, I tripped over a rock and fell (If you guys are reading this: I'll get you!!) . Any who, When I came back, I checked my email..THANK YOU!! to:

whiteluvpink (who thinks shopping isn't torture)

BabyBear08

Ellie829

SuICiDal EmO ChicK

StarWater Eclipse

Kerri 1995

Jocey9195

reader ()

By the way, sorry it took so long to get this up; I had/have the horrible Writers Block. =[ But I'm trying my best!

Me: Hello everyone!! I would li-

Conscience: Hey!! Did you forget me?

Me: *mumbles* maybe...

Conscience: I still need a name!

Me: Well, fine I guess you'll be Rina since my name is ********.

Rina: Great! Now, Readers, This Author here does not own Twilight. Just an obsession for it.

* * *

**Friday After School- BPOV**

Tonight is the Night of Torture. I can feel it. Alice and Rose will be here in a few minutes, and my dad is on a late shift at work,so he won't have Alice's wrath unleashed on him.

_*DING DONG*_ [A/N: I don't know how to write a doorbell ring -_-'] Oh no, they're here. Might as well get on with it.

"We know you're in there, Bella!!" Alice yells through the door.

"I'm coming,I'm coming." Not my fault if I take my time. Blame my clumsy body.

As soon as I open the door, I am overtaken by Alice hugging my tightly and jumping up and down at the same time.

"Alice, you'll choke her,let Bella go," Rosalie says, coming in after Alice with her and the pixie's things (Might I add, Alcie has a LOT of bags *shudder*). Rose looked amazing as usual, wearing a white tank and matching bottoms with small hearts. Alice an I matched with her, me wearing a blue tank and bottoms, and Alice wearing a black tank and bottoms (Alice made us buy matching ).

"So, now that your done suffocating me," I glare at Alice, who looks at me innocently."You guys can put your stuff in my bedroom"

[A/N :Lets just pretend Bella's room is bigger,okay?"]

We all go upstairs, and I help Rose with Alice's many bags *shudder*. Surprisingly, I don't fall or trip. While Rose and me were putting the bags beside my bed, Alice was jumping up and down.

"Hmmm...what should we do first?? Truth or Dare? Never have I ever? Umm and..." She babbled while bouncing.

"I think we should play Never have I ever first." Rosalie suggested as her and I sat down on the bed.

"All RIGHT!!"Alice finally stopped bouncing and sat down, forming a triangle.

"I'll go first," Alice said,"Never have I ever... fallen off a chair." She looked at me with an evil look.

"That's cheap! I was 6!!"I protested.

"Sorry,but it count,Bella" Rose replied.

"Humph..fine,"I put a finger down."Never have I ever lied about my 'type' preferences to avoid having a date." At this both Rose and Alice put a finger down."You have?"

"Mike and Tyler," they both said together. Well,that makes total sense.

Rosalie thought about one for a little, then grinned. "Never have I ever been to California." At this, with dissatisfaction,me and Alice put one finger down. Currently, both me and Alice had two fingers down while Rose only had one.

It was Alice's turn, and I knew she was going to get me."Never have I ever worn dark green..Its such an icky colour!!" [A/N: I beg to differ..] Both Rosalie and me put a finger down.

"Never have I ever shopped for 12 hours straight." I was aiming for Alice,but to my surprise Rose put down a finger too. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask," She told me firmly."Now then.." with both of us with 3 fingers down, I wondered what she'd say."Never have I ever been on the wild of a ride for me." Once again, we both put our fingers down. Rosalie was almost sure to win. Unless..

"Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Rose put a finger down. Now it was my turn. I knew what to say already..they are toast...MWUAHAHAHAA [A/N:Woah..this girl means business..]

"Never have I ever gone to a bar" Defeated, Alice and Rosalie slowly put down their last fingers. Knowing a lot about your best friends can make a big difference."BOOYEAH!!" I was pretty excited, considering it was my first time winning the game with these two. They knew way too much about me.

"Okay,okay, we get it. Now, lets play..Truth or Dare," Alice I saw the glint in her eye, I knew she had something big up her sleeve.

* * *

A/N: So,how was it? I'm apologize for not uploading in soo long,but I'll work harder!! I just have a lot of things to think about..plus school started today! Well, hope this chapter makes up for the slow updating. Next will be at Edward and Emmett's house.

Me: Now,for the 5th billionth time today, Please for the love of Chocolate [which I find delicious!] will you review?

Reader: Lemme think..NO.

Me: Alright, Jasper!!

Jasper: -runs here- Yes?

Me: Can you..*mumbles*

Jasper: -turns to reader,changes emotion into submissive and agreeing-

Reader: Alrighty!! I'll review! -clicks review button-

Me: Thanks Jazzy. =D

Jasper: No problemo. After all, you're getting Ed and Bells together. -runs back to Cullen house-


	5. Step 3 The Reveal

Hello Everyone! School Started already, and I have the nicest teacher..and he has the best shoes!! He has these white and red checkered converse, and another thats sort of pinkish beige. They're both gorgeous! And my teacher sounds like Spencer from iCarly. AND [the best part] he looks a little like EDWARD!!! (*squeals heard from readers*) . He has a girlfriend, fyi. (Readers: "AWW") Besides that,I'd like to give Thanks to:

StarWater Eclipse ,., twiholic6993, La fille du vent, whiteluvpink, Kerri 1995, Jasperlover.

And any I missed!

Me: On with the story! I -

Rina: Now then, the Author does not own Twilight.

Me: I wanted to say it =(

Rina: Suck it up.

Me: =O My conscience is so mean! T-T

Rina: Just type the story.

**EDPOV**

I checked the clock. The possible nightmare would begin in 10 minutes or less. By the possible torture, I mean Truth or Dare. I'll admit,the Dares can be funny, and the Truths shocking, just not when your the victim. And when Emmett's playing, you have a pretty god chance of being the victim.

_*DING DONG*_ [A/N: Once again, I don't know what it's spelled like]

"JAZZIE"S HERE!!!" Emmett screamed on the top of his lungs while sprinting towards the door. Did I ever mention we're related? Well, I take it back (Though he is my brother..).

I walk to the door, and find Jasper trapped in one of Emmett's famous bear hugs.

" Em,get off me. You say me at school you know." Jazz's voice was muffled a bit due to Emmett.

"Oh..yeah." Emmett released Jazz." But I'm happy!! Your here, so now we can play truth or dare!!!" He was bonucing with such enthusiam, for a second I wondered whether him and Alice switched brains.

" Hey. Edward," Jasper said after Emmett's outburst.

"Hey..sorry about Emmett. I guess Alice rubbed off on him."

"Speaking of Alice,where is she? She'd usually run to the door once she saw my car out the window."

"She's at Bella's," Emmett replied."They're having a sleepover..again. So-"

"So that's where Rose is.." Jasper interrupted.

"-WE'VE GOT THE HOUSE ALL TO OURSELVES!!!" Jasper raised an eyebrow as Emmett finished.

"It's true. Carlisle and Esme went out for a while. They won't be back untill later.

"Alright."

We walked into the large living room, and Jazz put his things down.

"So..now for the Truth or Dare!!"

"Alright..I'll go first," volunteered Jasper.

"Ohh ohh pick me pick me!" Emmett said, waving his arms right infront of Jasper. To which I rolled my eyes.

"Edward..truth or dare?"

"AWW!!" Ooh thats dry.

[A/N; Haha! =) It is.]

"Truth" I didn't feel like getting humiliated first, so I decided next time I asked I would say dare.

"Wimp.." Emmett coughed.

"Don't care.." I coughed back. We might get on each others nerves a lot, but we're really good friends. Trust me.

"Okay so.." Please don't say it, please don't say it , please don't...

"Have you ever been beaten in a sport by Bella? And if yes, how many times?" Aw, Dammit. Why did he choose that one? Can he read my mind or something?

[A/N: You have no idea..]

So much for not getting embarrassed first.."Erm...yes, and -"

"BWAHAHAHAAAA!!" Emmett burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh like you haven't been beaten by Rose." I told him. This shut him up immediately.

"So...."Jasper drawled. [A/N: Is that the right word??Aw whatev.]

"So.." I repeated.

"Finish your sentence."

"What sentence?"

"Come on Edward. You know what sentence. How many times were beaten by Bella?"

Aww Dammit. "Err.. I don't really count."

"Then name one Dammit! I wanna play!" Emmet complained.

"Alright, alright! Once was when I err..played soccer after wrestling with Em. But it wasn't fair since my muscles ached ."

"BWAHAHA!!" Emmett's eyes started tearing from the laughter."Okay..okay, Edward..chose." he said as he stopped laughing.

"Emmett..truth or dare?"

"DARE YO!!"

Cue rolling eyes. "Alright. Well, I dare you to drink a tomato and spaghetti shake."

"Alirghty then." He got up, and we all walked into the kitchen. Jasper cut up tomato, and put that and some leftover spaghetti in a blender. He started the contraption.

Once, it was done, he poured the nasty drink into a glass. "Enjoy," he said, handing the shake to Emmett with a grin. Emmett took the glass and placed it near his mouth. "Here goes my appettite for shakes." And with that, he drank the thing in thirty seconds, Jasper and I grimacing the whole time.

He put the glass down with a thunk. "You know..that wasn't half bad." Emmett. Who else would like a tomato and spaghetti shake?

"Now then.." Emmett said as we walked to the living room. "my turn!...Edward..truth or dare?" NO!!! Now I have to choose dare! Why with Emmett? WHY???!!

"Dare."

**EMPOV**

'YAHOO! Okay.. okay.. I have the perfect dare.." Yes!! He choose dare! Finally...now, to put our (Alice and mine's) plan to action.

"I dare you to..

[A/N: I soo wanna torture you gues by ending here..but I'll add some more..since well..this is late.]

**BPOV** [didn't expect that, did you?]

We had started _the game._ More like the torture [A/N: Bella and Edward are similiar in so many ways...] Now, it was Alice's turn.

"Bella..Truth or dare?" Ahh darnitt. I guess I'll choose dare.. If I don't Alice will tell Emmett I'd I'd be teased and taunted for _days._

" I guess dare.."

**ALPOV**

Yes!! She chose dare, she chose dare, she chose dare!!!!

"Okay, so..Bella I dare you to.." I hope Emmett is telling Edward..

"I dare you to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend for the rest of the year."

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God.

She did _not_ just say that!

**RPOV**

Yes.. This plan might work. We've been trying to get them together for ages."

**AT EDWARD'S HOUSE...**

**EMPOV**

"I dare you to pretend to be Bella's boyfriend for the rest of the year." Here goes Bell and Ed's 'friends only' relationship.

**EPOV **[A/N: This is Edward's face: O.O LOL]

Why? Why me? Why now? This might ruin our relation ship!!

**JPOV**

Hope this works..good luck guys.

**A/N: And there we have it! Im really sorry guys.. This took soo long..My sister wouldn't let me on the computer for like three weeks ..and then I forgot where I saved this.. Sorry guys.. anyway...I'll try to update faster..**

**SEE!! My little sister just turned the computer off!! Thank God I could press save before I lost this whole chapter..that would be a pain in the ass.**

**So...enjoy!**

**Me: **So..now?

**Reader: **NO! You take to long to update..

**Me: **-sigh- You leave me no choice...ARO!!

*Aro runs all the way from Italy to here*

**Aro: **Yes... puny human?

**Me: **Hey! Don't you call me that! Or i'll kill you in my story.

**Aro: **Okay, okay.

**Me: **Can you talk to this person here?

**Aro: ***turns to reader* Young little human..do you want to join me for lunch? Or will you review for this kind authour here that tries so hard to make this story here?

**Reader: ***gulps for like the millionth time* Okay..I'll review. *clicks the GREAT review button*

**Aro: **That's a good human. *pats reader on the head, then runs to Italy, to get smashed by a truck*

**Me: **That's for calling me puny..I love my story. =)

**Reader:** *Backs away slowly, then runs as fast as they can*


	6. A Not so Big Favour

**A/N:** Hello, my fellow fan-fictioners!... I'm sorry if you guys don't like my chapters. Being in a new school, in a whole new town isn't easy. I miss my friends a lot. I hope their reading this. Here's a hint to those who know me: Do u have Gum?? So, its kind of hard writing this story now because I have another story idea that was inspired by a dream of mine,but I doubt it can go on here since it isn't at all like any books or movies i've read/seen. Which means I have that to write [as in,pen and paper] and think about, and then I have this. So you can understand the stress.

Anyway, thanks to: sydnychn43, littlejess, Dinamart95, ALic3 BrANd0n, BMSGIRL543, Phineas-T-Kettletree-Esquire, twilightfreak5489, Vampire-vs-Werewolf, StarWater Eclipse , Kerri 1995, and all those who read my story!

**Rina:** Would you get on with it?!

**Me: **What? I was just gonna say the Disclaimer untill you had to put your two cents in.

**Rina:** But I don't have any money.. =(

**Me:** Well, Neither do I! So stop sulking and leave me alone so I can say the Disclaimer and get a move on with this story of mine!

**Rina:** No need to be so mean.. *snuffle*

**Me:** Oh suck it up. You did that to me. Anyway, I don't own Twilight, just..well..actually, I don't own that much. After all, I have no money.

**Rina:** See? We're broke!

**Me:** I thought I told you to leave me alone!

*Authour mentally kicks Rina and coutinues writing the story*

**BPOV**

My mind was in turmoil. What was she thinking, giving me a dare like that?!

"Alice, that won't work. I won't let Edward suffer because of some stupid dare." There, maybe I can worm my way out of this one.

"Yes it will! Just call him."

"Fine, I will." There's no way he'll agree,right?

[A/N: That's what you think..*evil smile*...]

**EPOV**

I was in a state of shock. How could Emmett do this to me??!!? Doesn't he know we're only friends?!

[A/N: That's why he's doing this to you!]

Just as I was about to ask Emmett how in the world Bella would agree to this, my cell phone started ringing. I checked the caller Id. Bella. Uh oh. Now I'll have to tell her about my dare. I wonder ehy she called though. Wouldn't she be getting tortured by Alice and Rose? [A/N; she is..] I picked up the phone.

"Hello," I said to Bella.

"Hi Edward.i have a BIG favour to ask of you"

"Shoot."

"Would you mind pretending to be my girlfriend for the rest of the year." Oh wow. This makes things a lot easier. A little way to easy. I have a feeling I'm not getting all the information.

"Sure, Bella. Anything for you. But, may I ask why?"

"Well, you see, Alice sort of dared me to do it." Well that explains a lot . Something is definetly going on here..

"Alright, Emmett dared me to be your boyfriend for the rest of the year as well, so its all good." [A/N: Well , not really, but you get my point]

"OKay, thanks Edward. Bye."

"Bye Bella. See you later." And she hung up.

"So...what happened? Did you tell her?" Jasper asked.

"Well, actually I didn't really need to. It seems Alice dared Bella with pretty much the same thing." I told him with a pointed stare at Emmett.

"Anyway, part of your dare means that you have to hold hands and stuff. After all, you've be going out." Emmett said, ignoring my stare.

This is going to be a long school year.

"So, since you and Alice chose to inflict this on me and Bella, can we stop playing?" I was really tired, and I wasn't in the mood for more embarrasment.

**EMPOV**

"Alright Edward," It didn't matter if we countinued the game anyway. Our plan was in action as of now!! I'm so happy! I should text Alice.

It worked! Gr8 job with the timing Ali. Hopefully they'll go with the flow.

~Em.

After a few minutes, I got a text from Alice.

Yeah!! I can't wait for Monday! Nd I'll make sure they "go with the flow."

"Come on guys, let's watch a movie," Jasper interrupted my little reverie. [A/n: Wow! Emmett knows such a comlicated word!]

"Alrght. Lets watch Law Abiding Citizen. It seems good enough," I told Edward and Jazz.

"Sure..whatever," Edward seemed a little shocked from the turn of events. It wasn't worrying. He'll thank me later.

So we watched movies and ate popcorn (or I did) for the rest of the night.

**A/N:** Sorry guys. This was a little too short for even my comfort. But at least I updated, right? So..I hope you guys like this! =] And remember to review..even anonymous!

Me: Would you do the honours?

Reader: Fine..

Me: That was easy. =)

Reader: Psyche!!

Me: You must have been born in the 90's

Reader: Well, well, so were you!!

Me: Well, I'm the one with a story. So, I can just tell all my readers [besides you] that you actually said PSYCHE!

Reader: Okay, okay. *reviews*

Me: You know..this is part of my story.

Reader: What?!?! Does that mean everyone just read...NOOO!! *runs into a corner and starts crying*

Me: So you see, other readers, if you don't want to be tortured by me..Review!

\/


	7. Authour Note

I'm so soo sorry guys. I know everyone hates Authour Notes and stuff, but I just wanted to warn you that It'll take me a while to upload the next chapter. My computer got messed up somehow, And I lost all my fanfiction chapters. I'm going to try to re-write the chapter, but It'll take a while.I'll add it onto this.

Again, so sorry.


End file.
